Daughter of Ipswich: Starting Over
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Sequel to the Daughter of Ipswich stories. Chloe/Reid pairing as always. Reid decides he has to start over with Chloe because it's killing them to be the way they are..literally. But Chase has decided to end things before they have a chance to start.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daughter of Ipswich: Starting Over

Rating: M for language and situations in later chapters.

Pairing: Chloe/Reid (Chleid)

Summary: This is the sequel to the other Daughter of Ipswich parts. Reid and Chloe get closer but Chase decides to end things before they can start.

AN:Yes I know I took forever to write this! It will be a four or five chaptered part. R and R to let me know what you think!

Everyone was at the Kent farm for the fourth of July. They had all decided to spend the day together. It was a little uncomfortable between Clark, Tyler, and Lana considering that Clark and Lana had broken up for good and less than a week later Tyler and Lana were together and acting as if they were hopelessly in love.

Chloe and Reid weren't talking to eachother, or looking at eachother, or acknowledging that the other even existed. Infact, Chloe was upstairs in Clarks room resting. She hadn't been feeling very well since her fight with Reid. She said that she had the flu and was over worked, but everyone knew the truth. She was suffering the results from fighting the bond between herself and Reid. To Reid's credit, he had tried to talk to her and appologize, but she wouldn't listen to a word he had to say. She blew him off completely.

So now here they were two week later and things were still unresolved. Everyone excluding Chloe, were eating lunch before heading to the carnival in town. Chloe had told them she would meet them at the fireworks later than evening. This had worried Clark. If there was one thing Chloe loved, it was going to the carnivals that were held yearly and making fun of how small townish it was. If Chloe was skipping this, then she must be in some god aweful pain.

Reid was sitting at the table with Clark, Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Lois, and Caleb. They were chatting and eating turkey sandwiches. He was resting his head in his hands. His head was killing him, it felt like it was going to explode. He groaned in pain when he heard Lana and Tyler switch on the stereo. Didn't they care at all that he felt like he was going to die? Did they have no respect for his pain? And then he heard the song they were playing. Fuck you like an animal. Great, just fucking great! They had to play a song about sex? Where they trying to kill him? Reid was a sexually fustrated man right now, and they just had to play a song to remind him of that fact.

He growled low in his throat when Lana and Tyler stand in the doorway smiling lovingly at eachother. They really were trying to kill him weren't they? Even Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah had enough respect to keep the lovely dovey shit to a minimum around him. They knew how much it hurt him to see them have what he so desperately craved to have with Chloe.

Reid decided to try and be calm. "Tyler, shut that crap off." Ok not exactly calm, but atleast he didn't loose his temper..yet.

Tyler suprised everyone by saying, "No."

Reid tilted his head. "I said turn the shit off right now Tyler."

Tyler straightened up. "And I said no. Lana loves this song."

Reid stood up to. He was shaking with anger. "Turn it off Tyler. I don't give a rats ass if your whore likes it or not!"

Tyler glared at Reid and tightened his hold on Lana. "Reid what the fuck is your problem?"

Reid slammed his fists on the table. "My problem is that I don't want to hear this fucking crap right now! Turn it off Tyler or I'll kick your ass. It's bad enough that I have to see you and the pink princess make googley eyes at eachother."

Caleb stood up and put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "And this when I am going to intervene. Reid lets go for a walk."

Reid looked at Caleb. "I don't want to go for a fucking walk. If Tyler thinks he grew some balls just because he's dating the bycicle of Smallville, than let him prove it."

Pogue had mimicked Caleb, and was now pulling a fuming Tyler into the livingroom with Lana trailing behind them.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Caleb said in a comanding tone.

Once they were outside and a good distance from the house Caleb speaks again. "Reid you have to talk to her. This is killing both of you. I tried to stay out of it and let you both work it out, only to realize your both to stubborn for your own good. Your lashing out for the stupidest reasons, and Chloe is worse. I put up with it, but after seeing her in the hospital-"

Reid's head shot up at this. He didn't know it had gotten that bad. He glowered at Caleb and snapped. "Why the hell didn't you tell me it was that bad? What happened? Is she ok? Why didn't she come to me? Does she want to kill herself?"

Caleb sighed. He knew Reid would have this reaction. He had wanted to tell his friend, he really did, but Chloe had threatened him with his life. "She didn't want you to know Reid. I'm not going to lie to you, it's bad. She passed out at work. They called Clark and when we got to the hospital she was having seizures."

Reid tensed. He turned towards the house. "Where are you going?" Caleb called after him.

"She may not love me, hell she doesn't even like me, but I won't let her kill herself." Caleb was suprised that Reid was doing something. Reid usually was a selfish creature, but all he cared about what saving Chloe. He didn't even care about his own life. He really did love the girl.

Reid didn't even look at the others as he rushed up the stairs. He storms into Clark's room. He pauses when he sees Chloe tossing and turning, obviously in pain. She is pale, sweating, and shaking all over. God she was dying. Was he really so repulsive she would rather die than be with him?

"Reid? What are you doing in here?" Chloe had opened her eyes to look at him. Her voice was cracking and barely a whisper. "Can't I sleep in peace?"

He sits on the edge of the bed. Anger coursed threw his veins, but he managed to push it away. "Why the hell didn't you tell me it was this bad Chloe?"

She placed her hands to her head. "Who spilled the beans? I know it wasn't Clark or Lois or even Lana. Clark and Lois know better than to go against my wishes, and Lana wouldn't bother. It had to be someone from your group." She thought a moment. "I know it wasn't Tyler, he's to scared of me to say anything. Kate and Sarah agree with me about you being a complete dick, so they didn't say it. I doubt it was Pogue." She narrowed her eyes. "It was Caleb. I knew it would be him. He's entirely to nice for his own good."

Reid ground his teeth together. "Know your just to stubborn to know what's best for you." He pulled his shirt over his head.

Chloe's eyes widened. "What are you doing?!? Put that back on right this instant!"

Reid threw his shirt to the floor and unbuckled his jeans. "No. Now you may have a death wish, but I don't. And you may not like me but you need me if you want to continue breathing. It's hot in here and I'm wearing all black. So, I'm undressing because I don't want to get heat stroke." He layed down beside her and pulled her flush against his body. "Now shut up and go to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

Chloe wouldn't admit it, but she was feeling better already. She wanted to tell him to leave, but she had no energy left to do so. She was so tired. She felt her eyes begin to fall. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

He sighed. "I know."

"It doesn't mean we are going to be friends either." She said.

He growled. "I know."

"It doesn't mean I like you either. I am just to tired to fight with you."

"Yeah I get that." He said his jaw clenched. Couldn't she just shut up and be grateful?

"And it doesn't mean-"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "CHLOE, I KNOW! Just go to sleep and stop talking. For once in your life be quiet."

Chloe, to tired to argue, closes her eyes and is soon asleep. Reid follows suit. Niether are awake to notice the figure that is floating outside the window seething in anger. Chase Collins was furious...seems like he was going to have to move his plans forward sooner rather than later.

TBC


	2. Bets and Doubles

It was a few hours later when Chloe had awoke and she was feeling like a new person. She was no longer pale or sweating. She looked refreshed and alive. The first thing she had done upon coming downstairs was make herself a big cup of of coffee and eaten a blueberry muffin. It was the first real food she had eaten in days.

Reid was the same, he was full of color and he had his cocky additude back. It seemed that he and Chloe had agreed that if they didn't want to die they were going to have try to atleast be friends. So far it was going pretty good. The group had headed off to the carnival in town and was having a great time.

"You can never quite get the perfect carmel apples around here. Now if was carmel corn or something it would be perfect in a gross how can you eat that kind of way." Chloe said while taking a bite out of her carmel apple.

Reid who had his arm around her shoulder, which he thought was progress, raised his eyebrow at her. "Carmel Corn like corn on the cob?" He makes a face at her nod. "That's discusting, but you could probably make a fortune selling to people from back woods-hick towns like this one."

Chloe shoots a smile in his direction. "I know! We should invent something like that and become millionaires."

Lois pipes up, "Ohh if you become a millionaire be sure to buy me alot of male strippers." As an after thought she added, "And carmel. Because you talking about carmel apples gives me a taste for carmel covered strippers." Chloe and Reid seemed to be the only ones to notice Clark's frown at that.

Chloe who could see that this conversation was not putting Clark in a happy mood, turned there attention to the water gun races. "Oooh, lookie, Clark why don't you win me a stuffed animal?"

Reid smirked at her. "I'll win you one. I'm great at these."

Caleb replied to that with a smirk of his own. "Only because you cheat."

Reid glowered at him. "I don't cheat!" He grins cockily. "I don't cheat much."

Chloe looked at Clark and then at Reid. She knew Clark was the master of the squirt gun races. "Put your money where your mouth is if your so confident Garwin."

Reid looks thoughtfully at her. "You want to bet that your farmboy can beat me?"

"I know he can beat you, but if your scared-" She trailed off.

Reid scowled at her. He wasn't scared of Clark Kent! "I'm not scared of plaid-boy! But lets make this interesting shall we? If I win, you have to be my slave for a day. You have to do _anything and everything _that I want without complaint."

Chloe knew what he was implying with the anything and everything comment. Problem was, it wasn't as unappealing as it should be. She was actually considering it. And she actually wanted him to win. What was happening to her? She was supposed to still be mad at him for crying out loud! She saw the assurance in his eyes. And so she narrowed her eyes at him. "Alright, but if I win you have to be my slave for a whole day while I am at the Daily Planet. You will be my good little assistant and you can't use magic to help you do the chores I assign to you."

Reid sighed. "You got a deal, but don't worry I'll make sure your _assignments _are interesting." He licked his lips in a very sensual and naughty way that made Chloe feel like her body was melting.

---------------------

Chloe scowled as Reid handed her a purple stuffed donkey. She couldn't beleive he had won! He hadn't had to cheat either. She couldn't beleive this! She was going to have to be Reid's slave, and she knew he wasn't going to make her do dishes or anything like that at all.

"Does anyone want some cotton candy?" Kate asked everyone.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind some. I'll even come with you to get it." Chloe said with a smile.

"I gotta take a piss." Reid says as he heads off towards the bathroom.

Chloe and Kate were just heading back to the group after getting there cotton candy when Chloe saw something that froze her in place and caused her to drop her cotton candy. Reid I am a lying asshole Garwn was making out with another girl! Right in plain sight, he had his tongue down Lauren Pattersons throat! His hands were up her shirt, and her were down his pants. Chloe felt herself getting dizzy.

"Chloe!" Kate rushed to her friend when she saw her collapse to her knees. She couldn't beleive Reid Garwin, how could he do this to Chloe? Kate turned her attention back to Chloe, the girl was white as a sheet. "Chloe?"

Chloe shook off her shock. She shouldn't be suprised. She shouldn't. She knew what kind of guy Reid was. She staggers back to her feet. "I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

Kate didn't say anything but she did help Chloe make her way back to the others. Chloe didn't say anything to them. She would not ruin there fun. She would not make them worry about her. She froze when she felt Reid have the nerve to wrap his arms around her waist.

Reid did not have a chance to react when Chloe's fist collided with his nose, breaking it on impact. "What the FUCK?" He yelled at her, his hands going to his nose. "Did you start pmsing while I was taking a piss?"

Chloe raised her fist to hit him again. "Don't you touch me you lying bastard! I saw you! I saw you!"

Reid looked at her like she was insane. "Saw me what? Pissing? Did the way I stand offend you or something?" He drew his hand away from his nose, which was bleeding rapidly.

"Don't act like you don't know! Kate saw you! I saw you! You were practically having sex with that-that gir!" Chloe could feel her anger senting jets of electricity around her.

"What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't with anyone!" Reid said in anger.. How dare she accuse him of being with a woman when the only woman he wanted was her?.

"Don't." Her voice was softer now. "Just don't." She looked at the others before disappearing in thin air, a trick Caleb had tought her. To bad she never got the chance to see Chase, who was now an exact clone in looks to Reid, smiling as she disappeared. It had worked better than he hoped.

---------------------------

Reid did not understand what was happening. He had gotten the whole story from Kate. They had seen him, or someone who looked like him, making out with some chick. But it hadn't been Reid, of that he was sure, he would remember doing something like that.

He was glad that Caleb had backed him up, he had been with Reid going to the bathroom as well. So here he was about to break into Chloe's room where she had apparated to. He had followed her path of magic.

"What do you want now?" He heard her voice before he saw her as he opened the door. He could tell by her tone that talking her down from her anger was not an option. He did the only thing he could think of.

"Your 24 hours as my slave starts now."

TBC

**AN: I realize this chappter was crap and im sorry aabout that. The next will be better and a lot longer I swear!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from either Smallville or The Covenant!**

Chloe couldn't beleive Reid had the nerve to bring up the bet now of all times. She had seen him with that other woman and she wasn't going to pretend it didn't happen. She wouldn't let him try to ignore it either. He had to live the consequences of his actions. He had to know leading her on and then practically mouth fucking another girl was _not _ok.

She got that maybe she wasn't the easiest person to get along with but still she deserved to be treated with respect. She wasn't a door mat for him to walk all over. Either he wanted to be with her or he didn't. Atleast she now knew it would have been stupid to fall for him. Hopefully she hadn't fallen to far as it was.

"Get out of my room right now Garwin or I swear to god that I'll-" The blonde reporter turned witch was cut off by the male in the room.

Reid rolled his eyes and places the palm of his down on the end of the bed. "You'll what Chloe? Yell at me some more? You can't say anything you haven't said before. You'll call me a bastard, a liar, or perhaps this time you will take a dig at the way I dress. Well you may as well get this all over with and deal with the fact I am not leaving."

Chloe slung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Oh I think I can come up with some new words Reid Garwin. I am sure I can be _very _creative after what I saw earlier. Lying bastard doesn't even begin to describe what you are." Slipping her bare feet into her fuzzy pink slippers she stood up her back straight as she stared him down. "You say that I never give you a chance right? Well I gave you your chance and you fucked up."

"That wasn't me-" Reid was the one to be cut off this time.

Chloe had just gotten started and she would have her say. She deserved to have her say. "You want me to be like Sarah or even Lana but I am who I am. I'm never going to change for any man and that includes you! Remember the other night? You accused me of my feelings for Clark? The ones I had years ago? Well guess what genious no matter how much I loved him I wasn't willing to stop being who I am.

I am Chloe Sullivan and unlike the woman your used to who bend to your will just for a smile, I am _not _like that. When it comes to relationships I beleieve it should be a partnership. Something you know absolutely nothing about. Ever since you met me you've treated me like I am less than you because I am a woman. You did not even bother trying to hide how jealous of my powers you were. You think because I lack a penis I should stay home and bake cookies. New flash Garwn, times have changed. Now I suggest you get out of my room before I _make_ you."

Reid for his part was stunned by her little speech. For a moment he actually thought about turning on his heel and running with his tail between his legs so to speak. Yet he was Reid Garwin and he backed down for no one. He handled Caleb on occassion and he sure as hell could handle some little girl on a power trip.

Stepping closer to her he put his face half and inch from hers. He could feel her uneven breathing as they glared eachother down. "I judge you? Is that what you are trying to say Chlo? Oh you don't want to start this battle with me. You talk about judgement yet I was _never _given a fair chance and you know it!

I have done everything I can think of to make you see me but you don't. All you see is Clark Kent, Jimmy Olsen, Lex Luthor, and whatever males from the past whom scorned you. You closed your heart off a long time ago and you know it. You bury yourself your in your work and-"

"Shut up!" Chloe put her hands over her ears hoping to drown him out but failed.

"You pretend everything is fine in your perfect little bubble but in truth your a mess!" Reid grabbed her shoulders as he continued his rant. "I tried just being friends with you because as much as you piss me of I don't want you to die. I don't know why I fucking bother anymore because your obviously going to kill yourself if you keep living in the past and never giving me a chance."

Chloe's eyes burned with anger. "Your a liar why should I try to see past the truth to something that does not exist?"

"I'm not a fucking liar!" He roared his eyes pitch black. "I didn't touch that girl and if you need proof talk to your precious Caleb. He was with me the whole time princess."

"Get out Reid." The blonde wasn't in the mood to do this right now.

Maybe he hadn't done anything with that girl but deep down it still hurt. It was not even that incident which bothered her the most. So much had changed in such a short time and she needed time to process it all before deciding anything. He may be a jerk but he should atleast respect this at the very least.

Reid held firm in his grasp on her shoulders. His tone of voice cocky as usual and filled to the brim with sarcasm. "Or you'll do what princess?"

TBC...

**AN: So yes I know it has been forever since I last updated! Your all probably very angry with me if any of you are still reading. In my defense I kind of got mad at SV and the way they handled Chloe. But I am back hopefully with some of my Chloe stories. I am trying to get a feeling for this story again so bear with me!**

** Please R&R if you are still reading. **


End file.
